Coalition
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: "Vous avez des problèmes, nous aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et ceci est votre principal souci. Vous avez besoin d'une arme pour le détruire ou, à défaut, l'affaiblir. Nous, nous sommes dans une situation financière assez précaire. Bref, nous sommes fauchées. Nous avons besoin d'argent" Gros délire-Que font 10 femmes quand elles sont fauchées ? -OS-


Penchée au-dessus de son parchemin, la femme traça les dernières lignes de ce qui semblait être une longue confession. Puis elle ajouta la feuille au tas, déjà présent sur le bureau. Au total, une trentaine de parchemins, gribouillés à l'encre noire, de plusieurs écritures.

La femme releva la tête en souriant. Face à elle, une dizaine de visages, d'âges différents, mais tous féminins.

-Et voilà ! déclara-t-elle à ses compagnes.

Les femmes eurent un sourire. L'une d'elle saisit le paquet de parchemins, sortit de sa poche une baguette et, en un clin d'œil, le tout fut relié.

-On est prêtes ?

-Toujours prêtes !

Elles hochèrent la tête. Celle qui venait d'écrire se leva et, d'un même mouvement, toutes se transplanèrent, laissant la maison vide de toute âme.

Les dix femmes se matérialisèrent aux abords d'un château. Elles savaient bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se transplaner à l'intérieur même de l'école et qu'il leur faudrait sonner pour que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir les grilles. D'un pas ferme, elles s'avancèrent vers Poudlard, la célèbre école de de sorcellerie anglaise. Elles avaient l'air déterminées et semblaient prêtes à protéger leur dossier au péril de leur vie.

Arrivées au niveau de la lourde grille, elles se manifestèrent, espérant que quelqu'un les remarquerait. Elles attendirent un bon moment avant que Rusard, le concierge, ne débarque, la mine toujours aussi patibulaire et sa chatte, Miss Teigne, toujours derrière lui.

-J'avais oublié à quel point il était antipathique, murmura une des femmes.

-Oui, c'est pour ? demanda le concierge, surpris et méfiant en découvrant toute cette bande.

-Nous aimerions voir le directeur Dumbledore, expliqua une des plus jeunes, les cheveux bruns tirés en arrière et habillée d'un tailleur strict.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous avez un entretien ?

-Non, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, Dumbledore n'est même pas au courant de notre visite. Néanmoins, nous devons absolument le voir. C'est urgent.

-Nous sommes d'anciennes élèves, précisa une autre, comme si cet argument allait être décisif.

-Anciennes, répété Rusard, en dévisageant une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

-Bon, vous allez nous laisser entrer, oui ou merde ? s'énerva une troisième femme.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, finit par marmonner le concierge, sur le point de faire demi-tour.

C'est alors que la plus jeune l'attrapa par la veste à travers les grilles :

-La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour nous, c'est d'ouvrir cette putain de grille et de nous mener jusqu'à Dumbledore. T'as peur de quoi ? On n'est pas des mangemorts ! Et si on l'était, on serait un peu idiotes de se pointer comme ça, comme des fleurs, au risque de se faire prendre ! Tu veux regarder nos bras ?

Elle releva sa manche avec agacement :

-Tu vois, y'a pas de tatouage ! Pas de mangemort ! Juste d'anciennes élèves qui ont un truc ultra important à dire au directeur. Alors maintenant, ouvre-nous.

-Oh, ça va, ça va, répliqua Rusard en rajustant sa veste.

Il finit par obtempérer et mena les femmes jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Là, il frappa. Le directeur l'invita à entrer :

-Monsieur. D'anciennes élèves sont là. Elles souhaitent vous voir. Elles disent que c'est urgent.

-Qu'elles entrent ! répondit jovialement le vieil homme.

Les dix femmes entrèrent dans le bureau dont la dernière referma la porte derrière elle.

-Bonjour mesdames, les salua poliment Dumbledore.

Il les scruta un moment, comme pour se rappeler d'elles :

-Comment allez-vous, depuis le temps ? Eileena, êtes-vous remontée sur un balais, depuis votre dernière chute lors d'un terrible match de Quidditch ? Et vous, Cora, toujours aussi fan des chocogrenouilles ? D'ailleurs il doit m'en rester une boîte quelque part par ici. Oh, Kathleen, si je me souviens bien, après vos études, vous avez travaillé au Chaudron Baveur. Y êtes-vous encore ? Oh, et Cathy, toujours passionnée de botanique ? N'avez-vous jamais songé à être prof ici ? Et puis…

-C'est génial de voir que vous vous rappelez de nous, professeur, coupa la dénommée Cora, d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Dumbledore s'interrompit et la regarda.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous remémorer le bon temps.

-Vous avez des problèmes, enchaîna une des plus âgées, nommée Mary, nous aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et ceci est votre principal souci. Vous avez besoin d'une arme pour le détruire ou, à défaut, l'affaiblir. Nous, nous sommes dans une situation financière assez précaire. Bref, nous sommes fauchées. Nous avons besoin d'argent.

-On peut combina les deux, continua Eileena. On peut vous donner une arme qui pourrait vous aider à affaiblir ou du moins déstabiliser Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais cette arme, nous la faisons payer. Comme ça, on s'aide mutuellement ! N'est-ce pas une excellente idée, professeur ?

-Une arme ? répéta Dumbledore.

Cathy lâcha sur le bureau de dossier de trente pages.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Un dossier. Top secret. Il pourrait fortement compromettre Vous-Savez-Qui, détruire l'image qu'il donne au monde entier et peut-être même, faire douter ses plus loyaux serviteurs.

-Quel genre de dossier ? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Un dossier qui contient toutes sortes d'informations que vous n'aurez nulle part ailleurs. A prendre ou à laisser. Il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire : celui-ci.

-Comment avez-vous eu ces informations, quelles qu'elles soient ?

Cora eut un sourire malicieux :

-Haha, secret de filles !

Il y eut un silence.

-Je peux voir ? demanda le directeur.

-Seulement si vous achetez.

Il soupira.

-On est dans la mouise, faut bien nous comprendre ! argumenta une certaine Shana.

Après une longue discussion et quelques crises de nerf plus tard de la part des plus nerveuses, les femmes eurent gain de cause. Elles repartirent, une bourse pleine de gallions en main.

-Comment avez-vous eu ces informations ? demanda Dumbledore en ouvrant le dossier.

-Les filles ont toujours le flair pour récolter les informations les plus gênantes et humiliantes sur leur copain, répondit Eileena. Comme ça, elles peuvent faire pression une fois que ledit copain est devenu leur ex. C'est bien pratique ! Méfiez-vous toujours des ex, surtout si vous n'avez pas été très sympa avec elles. Il se pourrait bien qu'elles fassent une coalition pour vous rabaisser plus bas que terre. Mais ça, à priori, Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'a pas encore réalisé.

Eileena fit un clin d'œil et les femmes s'en allèrent, laissant Dumbledore avec son super dossier compromettant entre les mains. L'arme ultime !

* * *

 _Info 1 : Tomy ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle Tominou. D'ailleurs, il ne supporte pas non plus qu'on l'appelle Tom. En fait, il ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle tout court. Alors pour lui pourrir la vie et ses nuits, vous pouvez envoyer un petit insecte parlant lui répéter des « Tominou » à la chaîne. Il en fera des insomnies et, bien que Mage Noir, il ne PEUT PAS passer des journées entières sans fermer l'œil. Attention : prenez garde à envoyer un insecte agile, rapide, qui, en cas de force majeur, est capable de disparaître afin d'éviter les éventuels Avada Kedavra. Dans le cas contraire, vous risquez de ne plus jamais revoir votre insecte. RIP._

 _Info 2 : Tomy ne supporte pas les vêtements non pliés et rangés. Tout comme il ne supporte pas le désordre. Un peu maniaque sur les bords, j'avoue. Si vous trouvez un moyen de l'enfermer dans une pièce très bordélique, ce serait un moyen d'affaiblissement._

 _Info 3 : Voldy rime avec chocolat. Non, en fait, pas vraiment. Mais le sens de sa vie, c'est le chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Trouvez un moyen de supprimer son approvisionnement en chocolat, et vous verrez vite le résultat. C'est comme de la drogue, ce truc-là. Attention néanmoins : assurez-vous qu'il soit enfermé lorsque vous lui couperez les vivres parce que, comme un junkie en manque, il peut devenir très violent –plus que d'habitude, si c'est possible. Vous pouvez essayer de combiner ceci avec l'info précédente, avec un peu de chance, ça l'achève._

Dumbledore leva les yeux du parchemin et poussa un soupire en souriant. Eileena avait raison : toujours se méfier des ex. On ne sait jamais de quoi elles sont

capables pour nous nuire. Leur pouvoir est immense et inimaginable. Tom Jedusor n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! :D Un gros délire que j'ai eu, un soir, avec une amie et que j'ai décidé de mettre en fanfic. Rien à prendre au sérieux, juste un peu de rigolade ;)_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
